Cheesy
by kohaihei
Summary: ; bts fanfiction, vkook/taekook. ) Jungkook yang ragu, dan Taehyung bersama kata-kata cheesy miliknya.


**Cheesy**

Rated: T

Genre: Drama, Romance

Pair: V x Jungkook / VKOOK / TaeKook

Length: Ficlet?

 **kohaihei presents—;**

 **Cheesy**

Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang duduk di balkon dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka menikmati pemandangan malam di Seoul. Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung, Taehyung mengelus rambut Jungkook, sesekali mencium rambut Jungkook yang berbau buah stroberi.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Jungkook menegakkan badannya dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Taehyung. Taehyung kaget dan dengan spontan ia melihat Jungkook. "Kenapa, hm?"

"Hyung..." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook heran, "Ada apa, sayang?" Ucap Taehyung dengan lembut. Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook, ia mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau... benar-benar mencintaiku, 'kan?" Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan gugup sembari menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menanyakan itu dari dulu. Tapi, ia menunggu waktu yang tepat. Karena, ia tahu Taehyung selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Jungkook hanya takut jika ia hanya di jadikan tempat pelampiasan napsu Taehyung. _Well_ , bisa di bilang mereka sudah melakukan 'itu' beberapa kali, –bahkan tidak bisa di hitung. Dan, sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan itu.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Kau meragukanku, hm?" Taehyung tahu jika Jungkook selalu menatapnya dengan ragu, seperti ada sesuatu yang di tahan oleh Jungkook. Tetapi, ia bungkam, ia menunggu Jungkook menanyakan hal itu padanya. _But, seriously, he loves_ Jungkook _a lot._

Jungkook diam –ia tidak menjawab. Ia melihat ke arah lain, ia tidak mau menatap tatapan Taehyung kali ini. Taehyung berasumsi bahwa Jungkook benar-benar meragukannya sekarang. _Because, to me silence is an answer too_ , begitu katanya.

"Tatap aku, Jeon Jungkook. Kau tidak perlu meragukanku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. _I'm so in love with you._ Maaf jika aku sering mengabaikanmu dan aku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Aku bekerja untuk kita, sayang." Kali ini Taehyung yang menatap Jungkook dengan instens, ia berbicara dengan suara berat dan lembut. Ia akan mengeluarkan suara itu hanya untuk orang yang di cintainya, Ibunya dan orang yang sedang berada di hadapannya ini, Jeon Jungkook _or soon-to-be_ Kim Jungkook?

Jungkook terdiam sambil menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum tulus, " _I love loving you, not just the sex. But, holding you when you cry, kissing you when you are happy, hugging you when you are excited, laughing with you when we are being dumb. I love it. I love it all. My eyes will be stare at you, i stare at your beautiful eyes and watch your mouth when you talk and daydream about kissing it even though i know i can whenever i want."_ Taehyung terkekeh saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Jungkook mengulum kedua bibirnya ke dalam menahan senyuman. "Hyung... sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang penggombal, huh?" Jungkook mendengus, ia malu. Ia sangat yakin wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Untung saja hari sudah malam dan Taehyung tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah dengan jelas.

Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan cepat, " _Show me that you actually love me and scream it to the world._ " Jungkook mengangguk memastikan perkataannya.

" _Okay, but i don't want to hurt you."_ Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung heran. " _Huh? Hurt me? How?"_

Taehyung terkekeh. Taehyung menyesal ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja, ia jadi tidak bisa melihat sisi imut seorang Jeon Jungkook. " _You said scream it to the world. But babe, you are my world. I wouldn't want to scream in your ears._ "

Mendengar itu, Jungkook langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung selama beberapa detik. Jungkook melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Taehyung, tetapi Taehyung menahan tengkuk Jungkook untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka kembali. " _I'm pretty sure this is not your first kiss and this is not my first too, but i'll make sure it's gonna feel like your first."_ Taehyung berbisik di depan bibir Jungkook.

Taehyung menempelkan kembali bibir mereka, Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook dengan lembut. Jungkook menutup matanya dengan perlahan dan membiarkan Taehyung melumat bibirnya. Taehyung meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Jungkook, sesekali ia mengelus pinggang Jungkook. Taehyung menyesap bibir bawah Jungkook dengan lembut.

Mereka berciuman di balkon apartemen Taehyung, dengan berbungkus selimut dan disinari oleh cahaya bulan. Tidak seperti biasanya, Taehyung biasanya akan mencium Jungkook dengan penuh napsu dan pada akhirnya mereka akan menyelesaikan aktifitas tersebut di atas ranjang, tapi kali ini berbeda. Taehyung menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook dengan pelan, meminta Jungkook untuk membuka mulutnya, "ngh–" Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan mendesah tertahan di saat lidah Taehyung menrobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah Taehyung mengabsen semua gigi rapih Jungkook, lidahnya mendorong-dorong lidah Jungkook, –mengajak lidahnya untuk bergelut.

Tetapi sayang, Jungkook sudah menarik-narik baju Taehyung, memberi tahu bahwa ia kehabisan oksigen. Taehyung dengan tidak rela melepaskan ciuman mereka. Taehyung menatap Jungkook, hey, ini bahkan baru beberapa detik mereka berciuman, tetapi Jungkook sudah kehabisan oksigen? Tumben sekali.

Jungkook yang mengerti tatapan itu langsung berbicara dengan gelagapan, "M-maaf, a-aku... aku hanya gugup. Yeah, gugup. Oksigenku cepat habis k-karena jantung ini– oh sial."

Jungkook langsung memeluk leher Taehyung. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pepotongan leher Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa lembut, " _I love you, Jeon Jungkook._ "

" _I love you more, Kim Taehyung."_

 **The End**

P.S : Maafin aku kalau englishku ada yang salah, dan maafin aku karena ciumannya cuma seperti itu, karena aku hanyalah seorang anak yang masih berumur 14 tahun– ugh. Astaga, kalimat-kalimat di atas sangat _cheesy,_ jangan pada mual ya. Terima kasih, dan jangan lupa review! Aku sayang Min Yoongi. Yha.

P.S.S : _If you want to_ pedekateh _and_ menggila _about_ **bangtan** _or_ **seventeen** _with me, you can found me on twitter;_ **seveutean**. Jangan lupa di mention ya. _Don't be shy, because i'm shy-shyin._ Apaan. Hehehe numpang promosi mas. Iya silahkan dik. Iya mas. Oke dik. Sip mas.

 ** _kohei x kohai_**


End file.
